Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a switching control technology for a power saving state and a non-power saving state.
Description of the Related Art
Up to now, to reduce power consumption of an apparatus, a technology has been proposed for performing an auto power-off operation when a state in which no operation has been performed on the apparatus continues for a predetermined time or longer to shift the state into a power saving state. To avoid the auto power-off operation while the non-operation state continues for the predetermined time or longer when the shooting is performed by an audio input, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-354335 describes a configuration in which the auto power-off operation is not performed in a case where a mode of performing shooting based on an audio trigger shooting function is set. Furthermore, in order that the auto power-off operation is performed at an appropriate time intended by a user, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-131760 describes a configuration in which a time until the auto power-off operation is performed is set in response to a method of turning on a power supply.
In recent years, a shooting method called self-shooting has been spread in which a subject itself is a photographer and performs the shooting. In the self-shooting, for example, a display unit is inverted with respect to a main body unit, and an angle, an expression, and the like are checked while the subject on the display unit is checked to perform the shooting. For this reason, a time for a shooting preparation in which the operation is not performed until issuance of a shooting instruction is lengthened, and the state is shifted to the power saving state in some cases because of the auto power-off operation or the like even when the user still performs the shooting preparation. According to a method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-354335, in the self-shooting without using the audio trigger shooting function, it is likely that the auto power-off operation is performed during the shooting preparation of the self-shooting as described above. Furthermore, according to a method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-131760, since the self-shooting is performed irrespective of the method of turning on the power supply, there is a possibility that the auto power-off operation may be executed even when the shooting preparation is being performed as described above.
Up to now, an electronic device has been proposed in which a state is shifted to a power saving state where power consumption is reduced in a case where an operation has not been performed for a predetermined time, and the state is returned from the power saving state in a case where an operation is accepted from a user. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-199107 proposes a configuration in which, when a power supply off state is switched to an operation state by a sensor operation switching member, the power supply is turned on by a touch operation on a touch panel. Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-254007 proposes a configuration in which a shooting operation is performed by the touch operation on the display unit in a state in which the display unit is inverted towards an image pickup direction side.
On the other hand, in recent years, the number of cameras provided with a touch panel that can accept the touch operation on its back face has been increased, and in a case where the user walks while wearing the camera around the neck or the like, the body of the user may contact the touch panel, and an unintended function may be executed in some cases. In addition, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-199107, if the power supply is turned on from the off state by the touch operation, when the user walks while wearing the camera around the neck or the like, the body of the user may contact the touch panel, and the power supply may be turned on in some cases. In this manner, when the power supply is turned on in response to the touch operation, if the body of the user or the like touches the touch panel, an unintended operation may be performed in some cases to cause an undesirable result. Meanwhile, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-254007, when the shooting is performed while the display unit is inverted, the user is likely to be situated on an image pickup side (front face side) of the camera, and it is facilitated to perform the touch operation on the display unit, but it is difficult to operate an operating member on the back face of the camera.